First Christmas Kiss
by bored2012
Summary: Itachi and Sakura meet on Christmas under odd circumstances. Meow!


I do not own Naruto.

* * *

This has nothing to do with my other story. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Even though the party was merry, Sakura wasn't very happy. She was sitting off to the side, away from the merry people. Naruto came over to talk to her once in a while. Tsunade would offer her sake every time she walked past her. The party was too cheerful for Sakura. '_I think I will take a quick walk.'_ she thought as she slipped out the door.

She walked near the river. It was calm outside. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. The only thing in the snow was Saskura's footprints. She didn't mind the cold too much. It was somewhat relaxing to be out in the cold weather.

She stopped when she got to a bench. As she started to sit, she saw a small cat. She cooed at it, trying to get it to come to her. It was reluctant to come close to her. She grabbed some snow off the ground and held it out to the cat. The cat took the offering and came to her and licked the snow in her open hand. With her free hand, she started to pet the cat. The cat started to purr. Sakura knew she had a new friend when she sat on the bench and the cat jumped in her lap.

"You don't have a home do you?" she asked the cat.

"Meow."

Sakura laughed at the cat. She knew she didn't have the heart to leave it out in this weather, and the cat was the perfect excuse to not go back to the Christmas party at the Hokage's office. Besides, the cat was just to amusing to leave alone. She picked the cat up and started to leave. She took a few steps and was surprised to hear the bushes near the bench she had just sat at rustle. '_Odd, there's no wind. I think I should leave a little faster.'_ Sakura thought as she quickened her pace and the cat's purrs ceased. The cat's friendly purrs had turned into a nasty growl. The cat wasn't growling at Sakura, though; it was growling at the bushes.

"Who's there? I know you are there. Come out now or I will throw a kunai at the bush." Sakura stated, knowing that getting hit by a kunai wasn't exactly a good thing.

"Ah, the little girl is a ninja! Isn't just so funny how Konoha lets anyone become a ninja now, eh Deidara-senpai?" a voice from the bushes said.

"Shut up, un. She's the one the was trained by Tsunade. We only came here for the cat, un." said another voice from the bush. Sakura guessed this voice belonged to Deidara.

"Why do you want this cat?" Sakura asked.

When she finished her question, three people jumped out of the bush. She recognized Kisame, but the other two were unfamiliar. All three were eying the cat in Sakura's arms. She backed up slowly. '_So much for peace tonight. What is so important about this small black cat?'_ she wondered as the three men in front of her stepped closer.

The one with the orange mask answered.

"That cat isn't really a cat, you see. It's actually a S-class criminal. Itachi-senpai to be exact. Of course, Itachi/cat doesn't know that, so he is just a regular cat right now."

Sakura about threw the cat down when the masked man said the cat was Itachi. Before she could though, he pointed out Itachi was a regular cat right now. '_I can use this cat/Itachi to my advantage.' _she thought smugly.

"How exactly did you turn Itachi into a cat? I've never heard of such a jutsu. Also, what makes you think I would hand the famous Uchiha Itachi to you?" she asked the men.

"Well, there are three S-class criminals in front of you that are not afraid to kill you, un. That would be a good reason to hand Itachi back to us. As for how we turned him into a cat, well, that is a mystery to us even, un. We only know that it'll where off in about five more minutes." answered the blond man.

"Also, do you really want to be holding Itachi when he transforms back?" asked Kisame. Truthfully, the thought disgusted Sakura, but she didn't let this show on her face.

"What's to stop me from killing Itachi in cat form right now?" she asked as she suddenly made a kunai appear in her hand.

"Nothing I guess, un. Tobi would be in trouble, though since all of this is his fault, un. So, he might try to kill you if you kill Itachi as a cat since he will get in trouble for making one of the stronger members weak enough to be killed by a **genin**, un." added the blond, pointing at the masked man when he said Tobi.

"I am not a genin. I am a chunin, thank you. Besides, I think I would like to die rather than continue living the way I am now." Sakura said as she started to move the kunai towards the cat's head. Unfortunately, for her though, there was a loud poof!, and Itachi was back in human form in front of Sakura. '_Crap! I was so close, too. Of well, at least I won't die of old age.' _she thought as she watched Itachi glare the three men in front of him to death.

Sakura watch with much amusement as all three of the S-class criminals seemed to shrink out of their fear for their partner. Sakura didn't seem to notice how suspicious she looked, standing behind the Uchiha Itachi who was giving his deadliest glares to three more Akatsuki members. All she knew was that the scene was hilarious, and she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

At the sound of laughter, Itachi turned around to see a pink-haired teen laughing at him. He instantly recognized her. She was the same woman who had given him the snow to drink when he was a cat. He had been wary at first because she looked to be in a bad mood. He still came towards her because he was thirsty and ended up being her pet until his partners in the Akatsuki told the truth about him. _'What a strange woman. Laughing at us like we were friends. Most would cower in fear if they saw four Akatsuki members at the same time.' _he thought as he watched her.

"What is funny to you, woman?" he asked her.

Sakura had trouble when she tried to stop laughing when the murderer asked her the question. Itachi had turned his attention to her when she started laughing. Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi looked glad Itachi's attention had been removed from them. '_Maybe if he kills her, he won't be as angry as before.'_ all three thought as they watched the female ninja struggle to stop her laughter so she could answer Itachi's question.

(A/N the dots after words are there to show that Sakura is still laughing.)

"You... would have... to be in... my position... to get why... I am laughing... at you..." her giggles were hard to contain. She had laughed after every few words. "All three... of you... over there... were ... shrinking in... fear of someone... who is supposed to be... your partner...! Not to mention... that the famous... murderer Uchiha Itachi was a cat...!" Sakura was starting to gain control. "If you kill me, it would be a favor." she added quietly.

"Can I kill her?" asked Kisame.

"No." Itachi replied, stunning his partners.

Itachi took a step closer to the amused shinobi and grabbed her collar and lifted her off the ground so she was eye level with him. He looked her in the eyes. He didn't see any fear. _'She must really won't to die. That is truly an admirable feat._ _I would kill her, but I am not one to go around granting wishes.' _Itachi sat her back down on the ground.

"You three, leave now. I will take care of this. When I get back, I will still punish you for the cat jutsu." Itachi told them, scaring them more than when he had been glaring at them. They left quickly to avoid causing him more anger. He then turned back to Sakura. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno, why do you wish to die so badly?" he asked.

"I just don't see the point in living anymore. After Sasuke-kun left, I felt even more useless than before. I just ended up getting in everyone else's way. The only good things I have been able to do is kill Sasori and heal everyone." she replied.

_'So she was the one who killed Sasori?'_ he thought.

"I see."

"Why would you care anyways? You're going to kill me right?" she asked.

"No." he replied, and in one swift movement, he lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. She had captured his interest.

Sakura gasped. Uchiha Itachi had just _kissed _her! On the lips none the less! She was stunned to say the least.

"What was that for?" she asked shakily.

"You captured my attention." he replied and left.

* * *

Exactly one year later...

"Merry Christmas, Itachi," said a slightly tired Sakura.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura," he replied as he watched her feed their few day old baby boy. The milk from the bottle was running down the baby's chin. Itachi got up and wiped it off. Sakura smiled at him.

After that kiss last Christmas, Sakura and Itachi had secret meetings and became closer. Sakura ended up pregnant and just had the baby on the twentieth of December. Tsunade knew who the father was and allowed these 'meetings' as long as no one saw Itachi. She was just glad Sakura was happy, even though it was because of a criminal.

Sakura no longer wanted to die. She was happy. Even though her life wasn't perfect, she was content. When the baby fell asleep, she and Itachi crawled into their bed and fell fast asleep. This was their second Christmas together, and they were happy.

* * *

thanks for reading and have a merry christmas 


End file.
